The Person Inside
by lolligurl159
Summary: Devyn hasn't always been an independent, defensive person. Until a few months ago, everything was fine. But now, she's sick of pretending. Will she finally confront her fears and become who she used to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

High school is the lamest thing since middle school. I mean, you have the jocks, the 'populars,' the nerds, the rebels, the nobodies, and the others. It's always the same, no matter who you are or where you go. You're always surrounded by the same people, day after day, year after year, hoping that once you're done with this dump, no one will be going to the same college as you. And if the wrong people do happen to follow in your footsteps, you're screwed.

So here I am again, walking through the halls of this place they call the "ticket to the rest of your life," at least that's what they call Clearwater High. I love the fact that the teachers think they're turning us into bright young adults, when we think of them as the people trying to destroy us. They say they want you to express yourself, though they're against 99% of what we as high schoolers stand for. I hate every single teacher here except for one, but that's just because he doesn't hate me either. But until then, I will remain loyal to his class, his rules, and he himself, considering he's the only one who will be putting in good words for me if good words are actually needed.

"Devyn!" a low-pitched voice calls after me. You'd expect the voice to belong to some good-looking fellow, but clearly, that is not the case here. It's only Kyle.

"Hey. How's Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn is this hot chick (according to him) that he's been drooling over since last year. I tell him all the time about how if he doesn't make a move now, he just might miss his chance, but of course he doesn't listen.

"Hot, as always." He smiles. "And she totally checked me out today. I'm telling you, she's wanted me for a while, but she's nervous to approach me. But that's cool, that's cool. I understand where she comes from. I don't even know how you can control yourself around all this." He points to himself, then runs his hand through his hair.

"Yep. That's definitely the case, Kyle. And that's probably the reason you haven't had a girlfriend in how long?" I laugh, knowing it bugs him greatly when I bring up his relationship history.

"Yeah, well at least I'm happy with who I am." Ouch. "You always tell others to appreciate who they are, but then when someone says that to you, you completely spazz at them because you have your own issues. I mean, sure, you've had a tough past and many reasons to believe you aren't worth any-"

"Shut up." I say loud enough to make others turn to look at me. "I told you to never bring that up. Who are you to tell me about my issues?" I see him stare blankly. "Exactly." I walk away.

Its now 5th period, which is French. I hate it. The teacher can barely speak English, which makes everything hard to understand. How can we learn French when we can barely understand what the heck she's saying? Well, at least I have time to finish my homework. If I'm not learning, I'm doing homework. Pshh. And my parents say I don't take school seriously.

"Hey, Devy." I hear his voice_. His_ voice. As much as I'm tempted to turn and look at him, I can't force my body to do such. He's the reason for my misery in the past few months. Screw him. "I know you can talk. Don't ignore me. You know you're not strong enough." Calm down, breathe, and most importantly, do not look. Ignore him, and he'll stop. Just like a child throwing a tantrum, after time they'll get bored and give up, moving on to something else.

Class finally starts and he gives up. For now. After all, he's who started my story, and he's the one who wants to end it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day passed easily, and soon enough, I was at home thinking about all the homework I had, which wasn't much, and decided to do it later. Instead, I checked my voicemail. My mom always called during school, and even though I gave her a specific list of the times she could call, which were the passing periods and lunch, she never followed it. She instead chose to call when I was in the middle of class, and if I didn't always remember to set my phone on silent, my phone would have been taken away months ago. Of course, one time I forgot to, and it ended up in this whole ordeal with my teacher talking to my mom on the phone during class, while everybody laughed at me. I didn't end up getting in trouble, but the teacher is always waiting for it to happen again, so I'll actually get my phone taken away this time. Her name is Ms. Martin, and I hate her.

I listened to the message, and rolled my eyes. She forgot to pick up milk, so she needed me to go to the store and get some, because she wasn't going to home tonight. Lame. Im always stuck doing these annoying little tasks. But whatever. It gives me a reason to delay doing my homework even more. I grabbed my keys and got in the car, turned up the radio, and drove to the grocery store. As I was searching for the milk, someone pokes me from behind.

I turn around, expecting anyone but who was in front of me. "Wh-." Dexter.

"Hey. You totally blew me off today in French." He had curly hair, was small with no obvious muscles, and was nerdy in a cute kind of way. He was expecting me to say something in return, but I instead just walked away.

He followed. "Look," I said as I turned to face him. "Just leave me alone, 'kay? Im perfectly capable of noticing who I blow off, so you don't need to follow me around, just to tell me that."

"Why? What, are you mad at me or something?" I could tell he was about to get into a long explanation as to why he thinks im mad at him, but instead, walked over to the apple sauce containers. "I bet you couldn't eat fifty of these things in ten minutes."

"I bet you're right. And I bet that you couldn't leave me alone for a complete week." He loved challenging people and excepting them himself. This was a challenge he would hopefully take up on my offer.

His face dropped, knowing what I had gotten him into. "You are a sneaky one, Devy." He chuckled. "But it depends. What do I get in return?"

I thought for a minute. "If you can ignore me for a complete week, no talking, poking, or even thinking about me, I will actually talk to you."

"You have to tell me why you're mad." he grinned.

I sighed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I knew he couldn't actually follow through.

"It's a bet then." he smiled again.

I just nodded and walked away.


End file.
